Unis
by missmoss
Summary: C'est un choc pour Ian: Gaby s'en va. Elle laisse sa place à Mélanie et lui rends son corps. Elle a décidé de partir loin des caves, loin de la Terre, loin de lui... Non, il ne peut pas accepter ça! Chapitre 56 du point de vue de Ian!


_Voici la traduction d'un OS anglophone écrit par ProJade et s'intitulant Welded. Il est issu de "The Host" de Stephenie Meyer ( Les âmes vagabondes ). C'est le chapitre 56 du point de vue de Ian. _

_Pour vous remmetre dans le contexte, Ian vient d'apprendre que Gaby a l'intention de rendre son corps à Mélanie et de partir pour une autre planète. _

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire ce passage mais j'ai découvert la version de ProJade et je suis tombée sous le charme. Je vous propose donc de lire la traduction que j'en ai faite! Vous pouvez trouver le lien de l'original dans la liste de mes favorites story sur mon profil._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

*****

**Unis**

*****

Je m'approchais silencieusement derrière Gaby pendant qu'elle parlait à Kyle et à Soleil.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » a gémi Soleil. « Pourquoi vous pouvez restez, vous ? Pourquoi, moi je dois partir, et pas vous ? » J'avais de la peine pour cette âme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de l'amour. Celui de Kyle et de tous les autres.

J'entendis une légère hésitation dans la voix de Gaby avant qu'elle réponde, « Oui, ce ne serait pas juste. Mais je ne vais pas rester Soleil. Moi aussi, je dois partir. Très bientôt. Peut-être partirons nous ensemble. Je dois m'en aller Soleil, comme vous. Moi aussi, je dois rendre mon corps. »

Il m'a fallu une seconde pour enregistrer ce que Gaby était en train de dire. Elle devait s'en aller ? Bientôt ? Alors, tout s'est mis en place et j'ai compris.

« QUOI ? » Ma voix se perdît en écho à travers les murs de la caverne. Je les regardais furieusement tous les trois.

Kyle me lança un furtif coup d'œil avant d'ajouter, interdit, « Ian ? Quel est le problème ? »

J'ignorais sa question et tendit la paume ouverte.

« Gaby… » Demandais-je en serrant les dents, tout en attendant qu'elle prenne ma main.

Lassé d'attendre, je sautais en avant en attrapant son bras. Voulant lui parler seul, je fis lâcher prise à Soleil brusquement.

« Hé doucement ! » a lancé Kyle, toujours confus. Je me demandais comment mon idiot de frère n'avait toujours pas compris, et avec toute ma force, je lui donnais un coup de pied dans le visage.

« Ian ! » protesta Gaby. Soleil avait plongé pour protéger Kyle. Elle me rappelait tellement Gaby. Soleil le défendais, même s'il voulait la renvoyer immédiatement. Kyle retomba en gémissant.

« Viens ! » grognais-je, en tirant Gaby avec moi vers la sortie.

« Ian.. » commença-t-elle, tandis que je l'attirais à moi avec force. Nous arrivions à la sortie, je remarquais alors que Jared nous barrait le chemin.

« Tu as perdu la tête, Ian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-il.

« Tu es au courant ? » Lui criais-je, en lui montrant Gaby à bout de bras.

« Arrête, tu vas lui faire mal ! » Lança-t-il, mais je savais que ce qu'il voulait dire : J'allais faire mal au corps de Mélanie.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle compte faire ? » Lui hurlais-je, en ignorant sa remarque. Jared ne répondit pas et mon poing balaya l'air pour aller atterrir sur lui. Je n'attendis pas de voir sa réaction, ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'entraînais alors Gaby avec moi dans le couloir.

« Ian, arrête. » implora Gaby pour Jared, l'homme qui voulait volontiers, avec plaisir même, qu'elle quitte les grottes pour une nouvelle planète, très loin de lui… et de moi.

«Non, toi tu arrêtes ! » grognais-je, en allongeant mes pas.

« Arrête nom de Dieu ! » Cria Jared derrière nous.

Je ne me stoppais pas pour le regarder quand je lui criais « Moi, lui faire mal ? Moi ? Sale hypocrite ! » Ce n'est que lorsque Gaby étouffa un cri de douleur que je réalisais que j'étais en train d'agripper son bras beaucoup trop fort et que je lui faisais mal. Je m'arrêtais un instant, en espérant voir son visage dans l'obscurité des caves.

« Ian, Ian, je… » Souffla Gaby.

Je décidais finalement de la prendre dans mes bras et de continuer à courir. Elle était si légère que je n'ais même pas remarquer la différence. Au lieu de la traîner durement derrière moi, je portais ma précieuse Gaby dans mes bras, sans jamais vouloir la laisser s'échapper. Je courais au milieu de la grande place et je n'étais même pas en mesure de différencier un visage d'une pelle. Plus rien d'autre que Gaby ne comptait.

Je ne me suis pas arrêté avant d'avoir atteint ma chambre. J'ai ouvert d'un coup de pied le battant rouge et j'ai laissé tomber Gaby sur le matelas. Je l'ais fixé un moment, incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit. J'ai remis la porte en place pour plus d'intimité et je me suis retourné vers elle pour la voir à genoux sur le lit. Je l'ais regardé dans les yeux, et j'ais pu y déceler de la douleur, mais ma colère resta la même.

« Je… t'interdis… de… me… quitter. » lui dis-je, en prononçant chaque mot distinctement.

« Ian… Il _faut_ que tu comprennes. Je ne peux pas rester. Tu le sais bien.» Soupira-t-elle.

« Non ! » Criais-je de nouveau. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il _fallait_ qu'elle reste. Gaby s'est alors recroquevillée face à mon excès de brutalité. Je tombais alors à genoux et des sanglots éclatèrent de ma poitrine.

« Non, Ian, non. Je t'en pris, non… » Supplia-t-elle.

« Gaby, » Son nom sonna comme une complainte dans ma bouche, lui montrant que je ne voulais jamais la laisser s'en aller.

« Ian, non... Ne le prends pas _comme ça_. Je suis tellement triste. Je t'en prie. » Dit-elle tremblotante.

Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais _ne pas le prendre comme ça_. Elle était si sincère, parfaite et gentille. Je me fichais que nous n'étions pas de la même espèce. Rien ne m'importait à part elle.

« Tu ne peux pas partir.» Lui criais-je de nouveau.

« Il le faut. »

Nous sommes restés longtemps enlacés puis j'ai essayé de contrôler mes émotions. Alors je me suis relevé tranquillement en la prenant dans mes bras, et j'ai attendu que ses pleurs se tarissent pour lui parler de nouveau.

« Pardon, » ais-je murmuré, « c'était cruel de ma part. »

« Non, non, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû te le dire dès le début. Mais, je… je n'ais pas trouvé la force. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, _nous_ faire du mal. J'ai été égoïste. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme.

« Il faut qu'on parle encore, Gaby. Ce n'est pas irrémédiable. Il doit exister une autre solution. » Lui dis-je, surtout pour me rassurer moi-même.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je secouais alors violemment ma tête, les dents serrées, pour lui montrer mon refus de la laisser s'en aller.

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu décidé ça ? » Lui demandais-je, attendant sa réponse.

« Depuis l'arrivée de la traqueuse. »

J'en prenais note, essayant de lui cacher mon expression.

« Tu t'es dit que tu devais révéler ton secret pour la sauver. Je comprends. Mais cela ne t'oblige pas à partir. Même si Doc sait à présent, cela n'a rien à voir. Si j'avais pensé un seul instant que c'étaient les termes du marché, qu'il s'agissait d'un échange, jamais je ne t'aurais laissée lui montrer. Personne ne va te forcer à t'allonger sur ce brancard de malheur ! Si Doc ose approcher son scalpel de toi, je lui casse les doigts ! »

Je m'arrêtais de parler un instant, pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre mon point de vue.

« Ian, je t'en prie… » Supplia-t-elle.

« Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça, Gaby ! Tu entends ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas pour sauver la traqueuse que j'ai montré à Doc comment réaliser la séparation. La présence de la traqueuse a juste précipité ma décision. Je l'ais fait pour sauver Mel, Ian…» M'avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je pouvais sentir mes narines frémir. Je l'avais toujours su. C'était évident maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien. Gaby parla avant que je puisse répliquer.

« Elle est enfermée, Ian. C'est comme une prison… pire que ça ; je ne sais pas comment décrire ce qu'elle endure. Elle est une sorte de fantôme. Et je peux la libérer. Je peux la faire revenir. »

« Toi aussi, tu mérites d'avoir une vie. Tu mérites de rester. »

J'espérais un miracle et j'étais à la recherche d'une réponse qui pourrait la garder à mes côtés.

« Mais j'aime _Mel_, Ian. »

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas la convaincre. Je pouvais même me sentir blêmir.

« Mais moi aussi, je t'aime. Ça ne compte pas ? » Lui demandais-je avec une voix morte.

« Si, ça compte. Ça compte énormément. Tu ne le vois pas ? C'est pour ça que je dois le faire. » Cette phrase me fît l'effet d'un poignard. Mon amour pour elle était la cause de cet acte sordide.

«C'est si insupportable pour toi que je t'aime ? C'est ça ? Je peux me taire, Gaby. Ne plus rien dire. Tu peux être avec Jared, si c'est ça que tu veux. Mais reste. »

À cet instant, je pouvais faire n'importe quoi pour que Gaby reste, même si cela signifiait ne pas être avec elle. En entendant mes paroles, un éclair de pitié et d'horreur traversa sur son visage.

« Non, Ian… » Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, ses yeux brûlant les miens. « Non… je t'aime aussi. Moi, le petit ver d'argent lové à l'arrière de son crâne. Mais mon corps, lui ne t'aime pas. Il ne peut t'aimer. Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer dans ce corps, Ian. Je suis déchirée. C'est insupportable. »

Je fermai les yeux de nouveau, maintenant je comprenais mieux. Mais le résultat était toujours le même. La douleur n'avait pas diminué, même légèrement. Rien n'avait changé.

Elle noua ses bras autour de ma nuque, tout en se penchant vers moi pour que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. J'ai refermé mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre ma poitrine, et je n'ais trouvé aucune trace de Mélanie. C'était juste Gaby et moi. Nous sommes restés enlacé un long moment jusqu'à ce que Gaby commence à pleurer, comme si c'était notre dernier baiser, mais j'étais décidé. Je menais mes lèvres à ses yeux pour embrasser ses larmes.

«Ne pleure pas, Gaby. Ne pleure pas. Tu vas rester avec moi. » Murmurais-je.

« Huit vies… » Souffla Gaby contre ma joue. « Huit vies entières et jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'ait donné envie de rester sur une planète, ou envie de le suivre ou qu'il aille. Jamais je n'ais trouvé de compagnon. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit maintenant ? Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'es pas de mon espèce. Comment pourrais-tu être mon compagnon ? »

« L'univers est une énigme. » Répliquais-je.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Se plaignit-elle et je compris que ses mots avaient plus d'importance à mes yeux. C'était vraiment injuste.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle, en voulant dire bien plus dans ces trois mots.

« Ne dis pas ça comme un adieu… » Lui dis-je, mais elle n'écouta pas.

« Moi, l'âme vagabonde, je t'aime, toi, Ian l'humain. Et ce sera pour toujours, quoiqu'il advienne de moi. Même si j'étais devenue Dauphin, Ours ou Fleur, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je t'aurais aimé pour toujours, tu serais resté à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Parce que tu es, et seras, mon seul et unique compagnon. »

J'ai senti que peut-être nous aurions pu partager quelque chose de plus, mais je n'y ais pas fait attention. Ce n'était pas le plus important à cet instant. J'ai tenu Gaby plus près de ma poitrine de façon à ce que je puisse mieux la voir.

« Tu ne vas aller nulle part. Tu restes ici. » Lui dis-je fermement.

« Ian… » Commença-t-elle, mais je lui coupais la parole.

« Ce n'est pas que pour moi. Tu fais parti de cette communauté, et on ne va pas te mettre dehors comme ça. Tu es bien trop précieuse pour nous tous, même si certains refusent à le reconnaître. Nous avons besoin de toi. » Lui dis-je simplement, comme si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort.

« Personne ne met dehors. »

« Non, personne. Pas même toi, Vagabonde ! Tu n'en a pas le droit. »

Je l'embrassais de nouveau pour réunir nos deux esprits ailleurs qu'au travers de cette conversation, et le baiser devint plus sauvage.

« Agréable ou pas ? » lui demandais-je, quand je desserrais enfin notre étreinte.

« Agréable. » Répliqua Gaby, et je savais que mes tentatives furent un succès.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Je l'embrassais encore jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Ensuite, je glissais mes lèvres vers son oreille.

« Allons-y. »

« Où ? »

Je nous remis tous les deux sur nos pieds avant de lui répondre.

« Ne discutes pas, Vagabonde. J'ai les nerfs à vifs… »

« Où ça ? » continua-t-elle, attendant ma réponse.

« De l'autre côté de la parcelle est, tout a bout… »

« Le terrain de sport ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant enfin le lien.

« Oui. Tu vas m'attendre là-bas jusqu'à ce que je ramène les autres. »

« Pour faire quoi ? » Elle s'inquiétait et je pouvais presque percevoir les différentes possibilités dans sa tête.

« Pour débattre de tout ça. Je convoque le tribunal, Vagabonde, et en tant que membre de cette communauté, tu devras te soumettre à sa décision. » Lui dis-je fermement, en ne lui donnant pas l'opportunité de riposter. Je ne lui donnais pas le choix. J'étais presque sûre que les votes seraient de mon côté une fois que j'aurais donné mon point de vue, spécialement celui de Jeb. Je n'allais pas laisser Gaby s'en aller, le reste m'importait peu.

* * *

_Alors votre avis? Il déchire l'OS de proJade, non? _


End file.
